


needed repairs

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [10]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Carol was back on Earth for a few months of vacation away from the galactic madness. She wasn’t expecting to become Maria’s personal handyman.





	needed repairs

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "deep" at [femslashficlets.](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) Also for the prompt "curtain fic" for trope bingo.

Carol was back on Earth for a few months of vacation away from the galactic madness. She wasn’t expecting to become Maria’s personal handyman.

“No, that one,” Carol pointed to a smaller wrench than the one Monica tried to hand her. Monica swiped it up handed it over. “Thank you, Mon-Mon.”

Monica sing-songed, “Sweet as a bon-bon that little Mon-Mon.”

Carol laughed. It was an old tune Carol sang when Monica was just a baby. The nickname felt a bit ancient. So much had happened since Monica was born.

“Carol, what do you think we should paint the dining room?” Maria said, suddenly appearing in the bathroom doorway. “I was thinking a deep maroon.”

“Whatever you’d like, dear,” Carol replied as she struggled with the sink. Repairing it was something that Maria had been putting off since Monica could barely walk. She cheered when the pipe was finally in place. Monica did too while shaking a hammer in the air.

“Alright, baby, be careful with that,” Maria said as she snatched the hammer away. “For your hard work, there’s a fresh cherry pie waiting on the counter.”

Carol sprung up, sweeping Monica off her feet as she did so. “Woohoo! You’re the best!” Carol landed a kiss on Maria’s cheek as she passed her. Monica did too, safely up in Carol’s arms.

Yes, Carol had lots of fun up in space. But she’d spend every afternoon arguing about paint colors with Maria and devouring pie with Monica if she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
